


Sweet like honey

by yumrii



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Untouched, Date Night kinda, Deepthroating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrealistic Sex, arcade date, but it's more of a bros night out, but that's the hottest sex, cum as lube, this starts out as fluffy and ends in literal filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumrii/pseuds/yumrii
Summary: Mondo realized he'd been having mushy thoughts about you. When it happened? He had no clue.He also didn't know how much time he had before he'd spill his feelings.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!!
> 
> Obviously, this is only the start to this fic. I've been having a lot of family time recently and it has taken a toll on my writing. I'm just dishing out what I have ready at the moment c:
> 
> Btw, Mondo has a [manbun](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/fe/1c/23fe1c36e4e5debbde38a0f30559a0a9.png) in this. It's only mentioned in a sentence in this chapter so you could just ignore it.

He didn’t know when it happened. Or even how - all he understood was that he started looking at you differently.

You still were the insufferable little shit that had his gears grinding more often than not - he doubted that would ever change. _My sole purpose as your friend is to be annoying_ ; those are your own words. He knew it's an exaggeration, though there were times when he’d be forced to full-heartedly believe those words.

The way you smothered people with your charm - Mondo snorted as he thought so. The first time he had a taste of your character, the only words that he had associated with you had been _douchebag with a stick up his ass_ , so that definitely changed.

Anyway, you carry yourself as suave. Maybe the wording isn’t so accurate since it's coming from a former biker gang leader but it was the perfect word he had in mind. You’re smooth with your words, you know how to pull people in without acknowledging it; sometimes he’d have to sit through your insecurities spilling out of your mouth in waves - it was bullshit for you to feel that way. Despite it irking him since he saw you as amazing, it kind of made you even more charming in a way. 

Social skills are embedded in your character.

When he first got to know you, that reality gutted him with envy. 

_Why couldn’t he be more like you?_

The more he felt for someone, the more he was bound to freak out and fuck it up. It had been the same since highschool; he’d crush on a girl, build up some stupid courage out of nowhere, confess and then - _cue the anxiety, the frustration and finally, the yelling._ They all turned him down. Fucking obviously. 

He still was envious of you, and he doubted that feeling would ever go away with you around. 

Mondo was snapped out of his thoughts the moment the door before him was pushed open. 

There you stood in all of your glory, ready to head out. His eyes appreciated the way your clothes fit your body with a once-over. You looked… _good_ . With a lick to his lips, he nodded just slightly at his choice of words - yeah, _good_.

You grinned impossibly wide, dangling your keys. 

“Shall the bros’ night out begin?”

  
  
  


_“Mondo Oowada- to be a brand-new man, you’ll need a makeover!”_

_“I don’t need shit, thank you very much.”_

_You pushed him down into the chair and in front of his mirror. A mischievous glint was present in your eyes, kindling some feelings of dread from Mondo. As soon as a grip landed on his hair, he cursed._

_“Get ya fuckin’ hands outta there!”_

_The look of struck-puppy instantly made its way on your face and his heart twisted at the fond memory -_ **_Chuck…_ **

_“Awh, come on, you can trust me. Whatever - you’re out of the gang, it’s behind you now, yadda yadda,” You paused to tap his head lightly, “You’ll need a new look. It’s common sense.”_

_“I won’t cut it or anything, just trying for new styles.” You reassured him further and it worked - he relaxed in his seat, though still having a frown on his lips._

_Having already washed his hair, it made the process of taming it a lot easier. You combed until it was a bunch of untangled, wet curls. Then, you used a clean shirt to dry his head - which he found weird and got an explanation that towels would take the moisture from it._

_Soon enough, his hair was free to play with and you jumped at the opportunity._

  
  


He pulled slightly at his tiny bun; a habit at this point. He had warmed up to cutting his hair since then, and he found that it wasn’t a look that he hated much at all.

“I guess.” An answer to your dramatic entrance.

You pouted, and walked up towards him - he could feel his heartbeat picking up with each step. “Not the energy that we need, dude.” 

A few moments were spent with a sudden inspection; your eyes narrowing on him at some point, giving him the impression that something bothered you. Mondo was freaking out internally during the entirety of it, of course. _I_ _s it too tight? Is the bun too messy? I should’ve let him do the work, dammit!_

“I swear, you’re the only guy I know that looks good with a man-bun.”

Everything in his system froze for a second, then it took a split one for it to practically malfunction. And overheat - he could feel the burn on his cheeks and it was impossible for you to not see it when you were this close. If his ego was a person, he’d be puffing his chest up with pride.

Mondo managed to snap out of it eventually, though his vocal cords were still failing him. 

“W-What makes me… um, different?”

Your response was immediate, “You’re ho-” 

If he was a machine, steam would be pumping out of his ears after those words. As annoying as it is to feel this flustered, he wouldn’t mind suffering through it every day if it meant receiving those compliments.

You blushed amazingly - he had never seen you get this red, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he had a shitty grin in response to that great view.

“Meet me in the car!” With those words, you took a turn to hurry out of his room. 

For a split second, he thought himself to be insane to be thinking that you were about to associate him with the word _hot_ , but after that reaction, was he really wrong at all?

  
  
  


It was a tense drive.

Lots of shy glances on your part as you drove and while he was suffocating from the awkward silence, he still had a smug smile stuck to his face like glue. He was never going to let the conversation slip from his mind. It felt good to see you embarrassed, a feeling he's almost too familiar with, especially around you. He bit his lip.

It was the moment you parked near the arcade centre and got rid of your seatbelt when he decided to ease the tension.

“Ready to get your ass handed to ya?”

Surprise flashed on your face for some reason, then the mischief he grew to know and love had your eyes glinting and lips curling into a smirk.

“That’s a question for you to answer, cornhead.”

“I don’t even have that hair anymore!” His yell fell upon deaf ears as you got out, the _clack_ of the door following.

Grumbling, he shoved himself out the car to follow your steps.

  
  
  
  


He spoke too fucking soon.

You were squealing with victory for the nth time while Mondo might as well have been frothing at the mouth like a feral animal. His blood vessels were just about ready to bust from how much he was boiling. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he roared.

_“This is fuckin’ bullshit!”_

Others, calmly enjoying themselves with the arcades (though to be fair, almost anything would be calm compared to his outburst), glanced his way with a mixture of concern and irritation, but he couldn’t care less. 

What he did care about, however, was how you were snickering by his side. Surprisingly enough, he didn’t fawn over the pleasing sound, instead, it just made him shake with the need to pummel your face in. Softly.

“You piece of shit! I’ll -”

The touch of a hand made him choke on his words. 

It settled a little lower than the middle of his back, and a few swipes of your thumb had him swallowing back down his fire. 

To everyone else, this was normal, nothing worth sweating over. Though to Mondo, it was worth dwelling on and losing sleep over. 

_Your hand was never that low on his back._ His face flushed for entirely different reasons.

“Let’s just play another game, yeah?”

With your eyes so warm on him and your lips smiling softly, he couldn’t bring himself to protest - regardless of how insulting he found those words. _I’m perfectly fucking capable of winning this bullshit,_ he wanted to say.

He nodded and your grin widened. Relishing in how you let your hand slide lower before getting it back to your side, he followed as you moved to another arcade, a flame of a different kind settled in his gut.

Cue another cheer of yours.

However, this wasn’t another stab to his pride. 

You had a plushie in your grasp. A dog plush you won just for him. 

It took countless tries to get to that result. Having had terrible encounters with those crane games, he tried to budge you out of leaving the arcade with empty pockets. 

You were set on getting that little thing for him.

Because of that, his cheeks were flushed the whole time.

He was obviously glad; glad that it paid off in the end and that he had a little plush pup to keep him company. And guessing from the huge grin on your face, you were too.

You shoved the prize at his chest, a smug smirk on your lips.

“Should’ve learned not to underestimate me.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

Expectant eyes narrowed his way and he rolled his eyes, cheeks aching a little from his constant smiling. “Thanks man.”

You brought your hand back to your side as he went to grab at his gift. 

It was terribly soft.

“Wanna run another marathon or -”

“Hell no, we’re leavin’.” 

A pleasant silence settled between the two of you as you walked out of the center. Shoulders occasionally knocking, hands brushing a couple of times as well. Meanwhile, the small smiles were consistent on your faces.

“What are you naming it?” You asked, voice soft. 

He stared at sewn puppy eyes, mind quiet when it came to names. “Dunno.”

The moment he glanced your way and met your gaze, his heart squeezed. _So fucking cute._

“Uh - whaddaya think?”

Your brows rose. “You’re asking me to name it?”

He nodded, having no courage to speak, throat clogged with sappy feelings.

“Aren’t we moving a little fast? We’ve got a dog together now?” Mondo’s heart started pounding in his ears.

“It’s just a damn plush.”

Your eyes pierced deeper into his skin and he looked away from the scrutiny.

He hoped you didn't notice him staring at your lips a few times.

Focusing on the city lights adorning the dark sky, he swallowed. Everything just felt more... tender. Vulnerable, he found himself to be at that moment. An urge clawed at his chest to get away from the situation.

He decided to stay quiet and let your gaze dig deeper into him.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, reader's a complete whore and this is pretty rough

Mondo was still dealing with your prying eyes even when he got to his front door. He leaned against it, his lips twitching to curl down. 

It was the end of this… whatever. And he couldn’t find any parting words other than _come, stay over for the night, stay with me,_ the exact opposite. He winced. So fucking mushy.

“So, uh - I guess this is it, man.” His own weak voice left a bad taste in his mouth and his words certainly didn’t help. _He was speaking as if this was a date._ And it certainly wasn’t one. 

Your eyes dragged around his face which then turned an even brighter red. “Yeah?”

Your low voice was a surprise and all Mondo could think about was, _how did things switch around so easily?_ At first, _you_ were the one blushing from almost calling him hot, now you’re being all smooth and -

_Holy fuck, maybe this was a date._

Recollecting himself was key - it was crucial for this moment. And so, he took a deep breath, tried his best to calm his raging thoughts of _this might actually go somewhere._

His luck came in clutch however, and had you speak the next words. 

“How about I, uhm, stay in for the night?” The flush was adorable on your cheeks. “I mean - if you wanna.”

_Don’t fuck this up._

“Uh, yeah. I wanna.”

You smiled and meanwhile Mondo was still feeling the aftershock. His nerves were buzzing in all places - _including his crotch_ \- and for a moment he just stood there. Flabbergasted.

“Dude?”

“Fuck - uhm.” He cursed some more under his breath when his door just wouldn’t fucking budge. Let out a soft _sorry_ as soon as life spared him and cast the door open.

The walk to his room was quiet, the only audible sounds being the pitter-patter of your shoes colliding against the floor. In contrast, his mind was haywire with loud thoughts. 

When they settled in his room, Mondo lent you some of his clothes to change to. “Meet me in the living room.”, he said then.

You went to his bathroom, the click of the lock following.

He stripped, also switching into more comfortable clothing - grey sweats and a tank top. Normally, he liked to sleep shirtless, though obviously that wouldn’t work with you around.

Then, having moved to the living room, he sat on the couch, searching for things to do. He had some video games lying around, but he’d rather not suffer from a headache just from his rage. Letting the night end on a chill note sounded best in the end. 

You stepped back into the living room and his gaze instantly stuck to you. 

His dick stirred.

The shirt was too big on you, shorts ending low to your knees. He was already buff in the end of high school, but he filled out even more so in his adult years. You, on the other end, were more lean. It was a reminder of how small you were compared to him - not much in height, but more so when it came to girth. And despite having improved on his superiority complex, it also reminded him of how much stronger he became. And his ego delighted at the view.

You shyly moved to join him on the bed. 

Mondo munched on his lip when your thigh snugged close to his. Noting how much bigger his thighs were.

“So… what do we do?”

“We could just watch a movie or somethin’.”

“You have one in mind?”

“Nah. Just pick one.”

_If he notices, I’m fucked._

His dick was growing fatter despite his desperate attempts to think of the worst. _A grandma sucking dick. Hifumi getting railed by Hiro._

Yeesh. He had to mentally recover from that thought. 

And yet, his hard-on had no intentions of stopping. It just felt so wrong - getting off to just your bodies touching and the warmth of it whilst you hum innocently, remote in hand, searching through categories of movies.

He dug his nails into the meat of his thigh.

“What about this one?”

“Oh. Uhm, yeah, that one’s -”

The sudden hand on his thigh caused him to choke on his words. 

It didn’t move away instantly like he expected it to. It stayed there and Mondo was stuck between dreading and looking forward to the moment it shifts to grab at his erection.

“You sure?” You pressed, voice low. 

He only bothered to grunt. It’d be too embarrassing to have his voice cracking then. The movie started playing on the tv, though he genuinely couldn’t care less about it. His mind was too swarmed with thoughts to care. Thoughts all revolving around the coquettish hand of yours. _It’s not innocent, right? It can’t be._

He wondered if he should make a move himself. It’s nearly certain that this wasn’t going to end up like the others, you were the one being flirty after all.

His hand itched to set itself on your leg as a rebuttal, but he stalled. It wouldn’t hurt to make sure this was going the way he thought it was.

But if things were to go that way, god he hoped it would, Mondo was nowhere near prepared. He didn’t have lube lying around in the living room, and now, he wished he had hidden a packet or two. You’d definitely need them with his size.

And you’d definitely struggle to take it. 

A calm, slightly smug smile was on your face, and maybe you were aware of him wanting to fuck it out of you. The swirl of your thumb against his thigh only pushed him to believe so. The audio of the movie was faint to his ears- easily overpowered by the noise of the friction you inflicted on the fabric. You wet your lips before biting one, eyes drilling into the screen. The gloss of your saliva on them caused shaking in his breathing.

_Lips coated in thick drool sucked around the tip of his cock, hands stroking the rest of him. Pressure was placed at the dip with your tongue and a fresh burst of precum followed as it left. Watery, blown eyes looked up to him - almost innocent - and you moved a hand away, taking more of his dick. Way more than you should at once. You gagged of course. Though, it was fine, since it was kind of cute, and he was more than willing to fuck those reflexes out of your throat -_

“Mondo?”

“Huh?”

The movie was paused and you were staring back at him. He had trouble figuring out what that gaze meant - it was just as intense as it was while walking home. Seductive too, was the impression he got from your eyes being half lidded and more blown than usual.

So, correction, he had trouble figuring out what that gaze meant without bringing his hopes up. 

Then, it was dimmed with worry and anxiety. “Err, uhm… _fuck._ ”

He didn’t have to question it, having been greeted with a lap full of you. 

_Fuck._

“Uh, I really hope I’m reading this right - you wanna do this, yeah?”

_What the fuck._

Mondo blanked out for a moment. While he did, you moved to get off him - it felt like his chance of a love life was slipping from his fingers once again - he panicked, grabbing you before you could. 

"I do."

You stared.

"You do?"

He snorted, "Well yeah. I was actin' like a dumbass this whole time, ya couldn't have not noticed."

"That doesn't mean you wanna do that though."

He silently agreed, still continuing with, "I mean - I do."

You smiled sweetly, "I do too."

His stomach blossomed at your words despite them being pointless.

"No shit."

You fell into a pleasant silence, and you settled back properly on his lap. Your arms around his neck, he reciprocated by handling your hips gently.

There was no doubt you could feel his hard-on at your inner thigh. And if you did, you had no problem with it, having pressed your lips against his. Him knowing that it was bound to happen didn't stop the shock from rolling off his body in shivers. Your lips were soft, albeit a little chapped, but so were his. A little saliva made the slide of your lips erotic. 

He pressed you further onto his dick, and the pressure with the heat had his toes itching to curl. It had been long, after all.

The rolling of your hips made him curse lowly into your mouth. He thought a bite of your lip to be enough of a payback.

You moaned, practically inaudible, though it resonated through him as if it was the opposite. To bring out the sweetest moans from you was always a want of his, nothing different in that part, but the need was clawing at his insides thanks to your sound. Regardless of how shy it was.

Your fingers were sliding up his shirt, cold against his body and the contrast made his dick spurt out some precum. A slow grind of yours helped it drool some more.

Maybe it was the super-macho man in him, but he needed to get you below him. You did nothing wrong, he just always liked being able to spoil someone rotten. And that includes overstimulating them to the brink of tears. He didn't get that chance often - his hookups were just that, so he was absolutely going to take full advantage of the opportunity grinding on his lap.

Not bothering to separate himself from your lips, he brought the both of you to the side, then down. You lay on your back, watching him with wide eyes and Mondo kind of felt bad for a split second. _No idea of what's gonna happen,_ he thought. Cute.

Just to make sure, "'Got lube?"

"No... I didn't think I'd get _that_ lucky."

God fucking dammit. He clicked his tongue. "I don't got none." 

Your eyes attempted to make eye contact, only to shift away. Rinse and repeat. "Do you think... we need - "

"Did ya _not_ feel me earlier?"

You chuckled (if he wasn't so secure in his dick size, he would've crumbled) and a hint of cheekiness found its place back home in your eyes. It was starting to get really weird to see you that nervous for that long. "Don't get too cocky, I can and I _will_ handle you."

"Not without lube, ya won't."

Your voice lower, "Is that a challenge?"

Mondo's cheeks flushed, but he spoke as if they weren't. "...Take it how ya wanna - but you're not taking my dick dry."

A pout was settled on your lips, as if you wanted to get painful sex out of him - damn weirdo. A few seconds went by, and your gaze was stuck to his bulge for that tiny moment. Before he knew it, _he_ was on _his_ back with _you_ over him, face in his crotch.

"The fuck?"

You rubbed your cheek along the swell of his cock, a sinful smile on your lips. "I might've figured somethin' out. Trust me on this."

When you pulled his pants down, his cock was low, the heavy weight stopping it from springing up completely. Tip wet with precum, a fresh spurt of it dribbling down a thick vein... balls big and firm, prickly with tiny hair. Your mouth watered.

It was hot and slippery with sweat as you stroked it with slow pumps. God, was it thick too. The damage on your throat was going to be unreal. Worth it. Without a doubt. 

"...N-Nothin' too big?" Mondo asked, breathy and shy. 

"Chill out." You chuckled. You couldn't deny his worry was adorable though. 

The taste of salt hit your tongue as you lapped at his balls. It was satisfying enough to simply suck the sweat off them, popping one in your mouth and swirling your tongue around the skin. Your lips locked tight around it while a hum was heard and it took a second for you to realize it was your own. The taste was so simple, yet so good. Mondo's moving hand feathered your hair and the quiet squirts of precum followed the movement.

You grabbed his wrist, "Nope."

"Uh - "

"You won't need your hand, promise." Getting Mondo flushed and nervous really is the perfect source of egoboosts. 

You moved to mouth the other one. The heat of his cock against your hair was a terrible distraction, wafting away all of your patience with thoughts of _I need to get that in me._ You gave it a half-assed suck, before settling on your elbows.

His dick twitched and that was more than enough to have your lips lock around its head. You lapped at his slightly sweet, slightly salty precum - _thank God for Mondo's diet_ \- and hollowed your cheeks, sucking to coax more out of him. Spurts of it hit your taste buds and you hummed, content. Fingers parted through your hair just as a groan encouraged you to give him more of what he deserved, lowering your head to take more of his cock. 

Your tongue rubbed at the tiny bumps of his veins as you went further down, getting Mondo to grip your hair. The threat of him shoving you down was there and definitely welcome. 

When the tip threatened to pop into your throat, you took a deep breath from your nose, before bringing your head further down, the intrusion expected but still shocking. You gagged, throat tightening, a yank of your hair following. But you kept yourself there, despite your eyes stinging and your throat clenching around the fat head of his cock. Your next gag was louder and you should've accepted that warning with grace but you persisted, daring to push more past your throat. That was stopped when he went to cup your jaw with another hand, and brought you off his dick. Strings of saliva detaching, you blinked away at the blurriness and stared into blown out, lilac eyes.

"... _Holy shit._ " Mondo rasped.

If your throat was willing to cooperate, you would've said something along the lines of _that was nothing_. You coughed into your elbow as he moved his hand to have his thumb stroke at your throat and albeit it being useless, it was endearing. Mondo cared about your wellbeing, and in contrast, you didn't, hence your next words.

"Fuck my throat." 

Fuck, your throat was absolutely going to get battered. 

His brows pulled together tight and he probably questioned your sanity. But the way his dick closed off all air way and how you were close to having black spots bunch up in your vision, was fucking hot. How it forced your throat open, far wider than it should be - dangerous, absolutely but arousing even more. 

At that short moment, you were in control however, and you wanted to be used.

The twitch of his cock told you he wanted the same for you. 

"Use me." You demanded once more and that was the last time you were given the right to speak before his dick got back into your mouth. Out of distress, when the head budged back into your throat, you gripped into the dips of his hips. A gag almost forced it out and Mondo almost let it with a moment of hesitation, before pushing more of his cock inside. Saliva filled your mouth again and a tear rolled down your cheek at your body convulsing.

A guttural groan ripped from Mondo's chest had your dick pulsing. 

Your nose was probably an inch away from his pelvis and you didn't know if you could handle that distance being reduced to nothing - 

He guided you back up, head squeezing out of your throat. You salvaged that moment to breathe. Through the blur, you noticed Mondo moving from the couch to stand by it. Then, his hand gripped your wrist, tugging at you slightly for you to get the gist. 

You got off the couch and didn't need to be told to drop to your knees. The familiar feeling of the tip of his cock against your lips, a result.

Your teary eyes were wiped at with care, and naturally, you looked up. You know how his body looks like - abs carved into perfection (sadly, his tank top hid that), pecs full and quite the perfect pillow, biceps the size of your head and all. But the power that came with his stance - _god._ He stared you down with a burning gaze as he held your head with both of his hands.

Your nails dug into his thighs, your chest expanding as you breathed. 

The tip slipped back into your mouth and you inhaled from your nose, _breathe in, breathe out._ Your throat was stretched apart once again as his hips thrust in slowly. You gagged, but Mondo didn't bother to stop. His brows were furrowed, nose flared and teeth biting into his lower lip and that look was enough to have you pulling his hips forward, to please him more. Your body objected, convulsing violently as more cock was shoved inside, throbbing. You moaned.

_God, I'm such a whore._

His pelvis came close to your nose, the scent of musk filling your nostrils. You shuffled your legs closer together, and you could practically feel your load fattening up by the moment. 

Then he stopped. Your nose was brushing against his pubes when he did. 

You gagged.

" _Fuck._ " 

You breathed in, his grip on your head tightening, holding you in place.

The drag out was slow - almost painfully so, you clawed at his hips. 

The first thrust, harsh and punishing, and you were about to heave from the shock, but his dick was out of your throat one moment, rammed back inside the next. Tears spilled from your nearly closed eyes from the abuse, the burning of your cheeks undeniable.

Gagging, heavy breathing, grunting and skin slapping noises filled the room as your throat was fucked open. Thick globs of drool burst from your mouth with each spasm, trickling down your chin and neck. 

"Yeah - just like that. Fuckin' take it. "

His fat cock was pulsing and that with his words made a warm, fuzzy feeling settle in your chest. Not at all painful. _I'm doing good._ If it was possible to smile with a mouthful, you would've. Your dick drooled some more.

The amount of thick saliva made it harder to breathe and it didn't help that your throat was getting battered. Your vision was shrinking as black spots collected at the corners. You were about to pass out. 

Then, your head was pulled forward just as his hips snapped forward as well. You were kept there by the hair for a moment, and the darkness was damn near dominating.

The gods above seemed to have heard your body's cry of help, and had Mondo pull his dick out of your mouth.

You blinked the tears from your eyes, and found him stroking himself, the drool on it making squelching noises. 

"Turn around."

You wished you didn't have to - you would've loved to swallow gulps of his cum. _Oh well, maybe next time._ You obeyed, and got on your knees too. Bent over, you were in the process of pulling your shorts down when Mondo yanked them down himself. You heard him kneel behind you, and his panting was getting louder as he put his hand in between your cheeks, the pad of his thumb just slightly away from your hole.

You gasped (and immediately winced at how raw your throat felt) when he spat on it, heat rushing to your cheeks when your dick twitched in response. 

The sound of a long, drawn-out groan added fuel to the fire in your groin and you whimpered from the sheer need to come. Hot spurts of it landed on your ass, some of it trickling down your arched back. Mondo sighed, relieved, meanwhile you still trembled with desperation.

He smeared his cum over your hole, swiping his finger across the trail on your back to lubricate it, before easing it inside. It was nothing to write home about, and Mondo got the memo, only giving it three or four pumps before lining up a second finger. 

His fingers being bigger, it was a stretch. The slight burn soothing some sick and twisted part of you. You let your head collide against the cold floor, humming as his fingers nudged your prostate. 

"Fuck - you're tight. Uh... Is this really okay? Ya still wanna - "

" _Make it hurt._ " A beat of silence followed your words, and you could sense concern coming from him. You didn't have to see the furrow of his brows to know it was there. An attempt to convince him further, "Please."

"God." He sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of exasperation, his voice was carnal, breathy as he pushed that word out. Like your words took his breath away. 

You decided to ignore that and to just enjoy the thrusting, spreading, curling and twisting of his fingers. The pace was still slow, growing your anticipation by the second. And your impatience at that - you just wanted to cum, dammit. You tightened around him to say that.

His pace got slightly quicker, but not nearly enough. 

You couldn't be blamed for bouncing your ass back to his knuckles. 

He stilled as you rode them with no care of how slutty you probably looked at that moment, fucking yourself on just two fingers. But you had to get your point across, and it seemed like Mondo had nothing bad to say about it from how he groaned out your name in awe.

He drove them when you pushed back, hitting your sweet spot dead-on, the impact knocking a cry out of your throat.

Mondo held your hips in place with a hand while he slipped in a third finger, shoving forward until he was knuckles deep. His hand moved to push at your back as he spread his fingers, twisting them around and the burn was fucking great. 

It would be even greater if his cock was stretching you out. But he was just being the caring guy that he is, albeit aggressive, and taking his time with the prep. Or was he teasing you? You didn't know, nor did you care since both of the scenarios include you not having a dick fucking you open.

"Fuck me." You demanded, your voice still rough.

"Not yet."

You didn't have a chance to respond. Not with Mondo startling you by wrapping his hand around your neglected dick. A surge of something close to electricity shot up your spine as the tension in your groin snapped apart, pressure relieved by each spurt of cum that stuck to his hand.

He had the audacity to snort. _Asshole_. 

The warmth on your dick was gone and then you heard slick noises from behind. Maybe he lubed himself up with your cum? The next moment, his fingers were pulled out of you, leaving you empty for just a split second before something hotter and bigger budged in. _Oh my god._ You may or may have not gasped, which explains Mondo's mutter of _fuck, sorry, man._

He moved slowly as another form of an apology, gripping onto your hips. He forced room in your insides for his cock. For once, you thanked god for his pace, because it made you savour the stretch and the burn properly. Good thing was it that he used both of your loads as lube. As much as you loved getting roughened up, any less of it would've been hell.

Each exhale you took was practically a whine, each inch he gave you made you want to explode.

Your knees started hurting at being pushed onto the hard floor, but you had no problem in concluding that this was worth it.

So hot, and so fucking full.

You doubted you'd come out of this with a sliver of sanity when his pelvis finally pushed against your ass.

He stilled. "Yeah?"

" _Fuck_ yeah, oh my - _god_."

The drag out wasn't as slow and so was the thrust following it. Pull out, push back in, over and over, pace getting faster until -

His hips snapped in the way that it felt like your gut was getting punched in the best way possible, so hard you felt it in your throat somehow.

You were so stupid for thinking you could handle this.

He slammed into you like it was a punishment, and you didn't know for what. For your stubbornness? No matter the answer, it only showed you that you should do that more often because _holy fuck._

Every time you bothered to breathe in, Mondo's cock knocked it right out into a moan. It was like he was using you, no pity for the jolting, smaller body below him. You could hear him cursing at nothing as he fucked you open, groaning about how tight you were. The squelching noises were so embarassingly obvious.

It rammed into your prostate and you fucking sobbed, fists clenching nothing. And he kept going too, milking you of all you were worth. 

It took Mondo yanking your hair back to notice that you were drooling, shame coiled in your gut at how much of a mess you were, but the tension was far more threatening, urgent. His dick was pulsing against your walls as it drove into you with no less abandon, however.

You cursed right before the pleasure crashed over you in waves, fuzzing your senses for a second as your cock shot strings of cum.

A few thrusts later, he followed. Nails nearly breaking skin from his tight grip on your hips, he moaned, loudest he had been all night, and you weren't all there to appreciate it. Nor were you all there to acknowledge how filthy this was, when Mondo spilled his second load into your insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized something, and I don't want you to realize that thing so I'm just gonna keep quiet... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!! ❤


End file.
